


Roles Reversed 101

by tintinwrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintinwrites/pseuds/tintinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“High school wasn't a trial by fire or some ordeal that had to be survived. It was all a big joke. You just had to provide the laugh track.”<br/>― Scott Westerfeld</p><p>Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen were your average teenagers.<br/>One was shy, intelligent and an introvert. The other was bold, outgoing and popular.<br/>They had 2 things in common: first being they lived in Starling City. Second being they were both seniors at Starling City High.<br/>If they only knew that two days before they began their senior year of High school their lives would never be the same again. </p><p> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Arrow DC Comic book characters or CW's Arrow TV characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles Reversed 101

August 31st 2014 

“Miss Popular”  
Felicity Smoak woke up at 10am that day, she was so excited to start her last year at Starling City High. Looking in the mirror her blonde hair all done for that day, she was wearing it down as always! She was wearing all denim: denim short shorts and a long sleeved denim blouse and some cute grey Keds! Nice, simple and fun! She was looking forward to today, there was going to be a beach party at one of her bestfriends’ house; Sara lance. Everyone knew Sara Lance threw the best parties and she was about to party hard before school started.  
She went down stairs and found her stepsister already having breakfast, go figure her stepsister was after all Lyla Michaels was your typical A type personality. She had to be perfect at everything ALL the FREAKING time. It drove Felicity nuts. Where felicity was bubbly and fun, Lyla was serious and serious. She only laughed when her Dad tickled her (it was a weird Michaels thing...don’t ask) ! Other than that her stepsister seemed to hate her and well the feeling was mutual.  
Donna Smoak, Felicity’s mother was a lot like Felicity. They both loved life, fashion and themselves a little too much. Donna and Felicity were a team, it had been just the two of them as long as Felicity could remember. Her mother had told her that her Father had abandoned them when she was 2 years old, and Felicity had believed her and hated her Father whoever that monster was that left them high and dry. Felicity always prayed that she never looked like the Bastard!  
Well their mother-daughter team grew, one day in Las Vegas when Donna decided to pick up an extra shift at a Lawyer’s convention waitressing. She needed the money and her gig at the Casino was not paying much for her and her daughters’ expensive tastes. Little did she know her life would be altered when she met a Thomas Michaels.  
Thomas Michaels was one of the guest speakers at the convention. One look at Donna and he was a goner.....so he says whenever they tell the story of how they met. He was tall, dark and handsome. He was famously known because he was a celebrity divorce lawyer, in person he was kind to those he loved and knew and in the courtroom he was a bulldog and won a lot of cases for his clients. Thomas was a widower, his wife, Lyla’s mom died at child birth and so until Donna came a long it was just him and Lyla.  
Donna became Mrs Smoak-Michaels 4 years ago this month on August 4th 2010. Lyla remembers that day because she cried tears of dread the whole wedding ceremony and pretended they were tears of joy. Thomas was none the wiser, he was under Donna’s spell. Felicity on the other hand cried tears of joy and in between flirted with every teenage boy that was in attendance.  
Lyla didn’t hate her stepmom it’s just that she seemed fake. Lyla had a six sense about people and knew that Donna was hiding something, what it was she did not know. Meanwhile Felicity adored her mother and practically mimicked her behavior and everything that was Donna Smoak. Lyla knew that Felicity put on a show as well. On the outside Felicity was bold, fun and outgoing heck she was “Miss Popular” while on the inside Lyla could tell her stepsister was quite the opposite. Again her sixth sense told her “Miss Popular” was for show, why Lyla did not know but only knew Felicity deserved an Oscar for her antics.  
“Good Morning Lyla”, Felicity sauntered into the kitchen with a smile plastered on her face.  
“Morning Felicity” Lyla replies in a muffle with cereal in her mouth. Felicity takes in Lylas’ attire; her brown hair is a mess and all over the place. She is in a purple onesie and is reading the Star Times’ front page. Who the hell reads the Star Times front page on a Saturday and is 17years old! Only her parents’ do that, (well actually her step dad) Felicity thinks that Lyla is an old soul who needs a retirement home ASAP!  
“Where are you going this morning all dressed up in denim on denim? Isn’t that a fashion faux pas ?” Lyla asks sarcastically.  
“No it’s a trend, but you wouldn’t know that since all you do is shop at Walmart. If you graced your presence at Forever 21 you would know that I am on point! And to answer your first question there is a beach party starting at noon at Sara Lance’s house. It’s going to be rad!” Felicity answers with a smirk on her face.  
“Oh I am sorry that Walmart is too low brow for you but I don’t do trends . I just save a buck. You and your mum should try it you know. I mean it is my Father’s money!” Lyla answers back.  
“Lyla enough already, we have been step sisters for the last 4 years. Your father is my father technically not biologically. And what is his is ours! So lose the attitude, and accept it already. Your hostility is getting old and might I say it’s not a good look on you” Felicity retorts.  
“Well then princess Felicity, I hope you have a great day at your beach party, try not to sleep with the whole football team or volleyball team. However do get drunk, wasted and I hope you puke your guts out. All the while I’ll be at home resting and watching Daredevil on Netflix with my boyfriend!” Lyla addresses her in her most polite voice and fake smile, then she picks up her cereal bowl and marches upstairs to her room.  
“Thank you, and I will have a lot of fun. You know, I don’t know how John loves you, he is heaven sent.” Felicity screams as Lyla slams her door shut.  
“Okay what was that all about my pretty” Donna comes walking into the kitchen wearing a cute yellow sundress.  
“Mum it was Lyla being Lyla again! Can you believe she accused me of sleeping with the football and volleyball team. I mean the nerve of that girl. I just flirt, Mum that's all.” Felicity huffs out it annoyance.  
“Baby girl, you know I know that but Lyla is just jealous of you. I mean you are “Miss Popular”, you are fun, stylish and she has books and John going for her. Give her a break; it’s just the jealousy talking that’s all.” Donna comforts her daughter with a hug.  
“Thanks Mum, I needed that. And you are right, I’ll give her a break and leave. It’s almost time to go for the party. I’ll back by 10:30, Mum. Love you” Felicity announces as she leaves though the Kitchen exit door.  
“Okay baby girl, you know what make it midnight. Have fun and I want a full report tomorrow hone! Have fun and be wild yet safe...if you know what I mean!!” Donna giggles.  
“Mum, I only FLIRT nothing more -not -interested and bye I love you” Felicity quickly leaves before Donna can say anything else.  
If Felicity was truly being honest with herself she would have wanted to buddy up with Lyla and John and watch Daredevil. But she would never admit that to anyone, because she had a reputation to keep. Being “ Miss Popular” meant that she had to be cool, dress in the most trendiest of clothes, be friends with people she could not stand even Sara Lance if she was being honest. Sara was nice in public but when they were alone Felicity felt that Sara always trashed everyone, slept with her friends’ boyfriends and drunk a lot. Sara’s home life was not as perfect as she made others believe. Her parents fought constantly and Sara didn’t get along with her sister after she tried to hit on her sister’s boyfriend, Tommy Merlyn.  
Her Father Quentin Lance is the Police Chief at Starling Police Precinct, her mother Dinah Lance is a professor at Starling University and her older sister happened to be Lyla’s bestfriend. That is how Felicity and Sara met. Laurel, Sara’s sister was another A type personality who had to be perfect at every turn. Yet like Lyla, she had an awesome boyfriend who was funny, ambitious, kind and a FREAKIN billionaire heir. He balanced out Laurel like John Diggle balanced out Lyla, not to mention that Tommy was completely in love with Laurel and would never hurt her.  
Back to Sara, Felicity became friends with Sara out of convenience because she was new in town and Sara was “Miss Popular” at Starling High, so it made sense since she too was “Miss Popular” at Vegas High School.  
Yet Felicity, was growing tired of the charade, at some point in high school. She wanted to stop shopping all the time, stop bullying the nerds at lunch time , she wanted to stop throwing up food after she ate because she thought she was fat as she was constantly told by Sara. She wanted help for her bulimia, that’s what she knew she had when she one day randomly switched on talk show at night after a binge and they were talking about it. She needed to get help but her stepsister hated her, her mum thought the world of her and encouraged her to keep thin and her step dad was M.I.A. most of the time. She knew she was stuck and didn’t want to be mean or superficial anymore but that had been her growing up. What would life be like if she was just ......ordinary.... a nobody! She knew what it would be ..SIMPLE. She craved simple because she didn’t have to be fake, being simple is real. She wanted to be real. But maybe that would be for another day in college or university, today she had to be Starling High’s “Miss Popular”.  
“Get your butt in gear Felicity Smoak and go drink, flirt and dance. Come home and tell Mum all about it! One more year of being fake you! You can do this!” Felicity told herself as she closed the door to her red Mini Cooper and drove to Sara’s house.


End file.
